Karaoke Night
by DevynRaye
Summary: Random collection of parodies based on the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.
1. It'll Be OK

**A/N: I made this right after the Booyakashowdown premiere I got the idea from someone on Tumblr said someone should make a dub of Karai and Leo doing "It'll Be OK" from Friendship is Witchcraft... so I did! XD I wasn't going to post it but I did anyways, oh well. This is just a random parody please no flames.**

**Song parody of: "It'll Be OK" from Friendship is Witchcraft**

_Italicized = Karai  
_**Bold = Leo  
**Normal = random foot soldiers?

_I gave you my heart but you're my brother now_  
**The secrets that we shared, the moments that you cared**  
_I gave you my heart but you're my brother now_  
**We were flirting on the roof, fighting just seemed so aloof**

_I gave you my heart but you're my brother now_  
**Depressing melodies, suppressing fantasies**  
_I gave you my heart but you're my brother now_

_I never wanted my own brother_  
_But still he showed up at our door_  
_I didn't kill him when I met him_

_I won't make that mistake no more_  
_We put our trust into each other_  
_Then we went back into a fight_  
_I can't deny my feelings for him_  
_At the time it felt so right_

_Now it's… CREEPY!_

_But now that Splinter is my father_  
_And he raised Leo like a son_  
_I don't know if I can love him_  
_I feel this plot is overdone_

_I'll throw myself into my training_  
_To have the world in my control_  
_I'll vaporized the other turtles_  
_And then he'll have to have me_

_I'm just… EVIL!_

**_I gave you my heart but _(I'm)_ you're _**_my_**_brother now_**  
_Romantic turtle dreams, they never came to be_  
**_I gave you my heart but _(I'm)_ you're _**_my_**_ brother now_**  
Karai please make this song end, you know that Shedder's still not dead!

_Just take it from me, I know you'll come around_  
**_Though the law forbids it, this is kismet_**  
_Say "I do" and seal our souls together_  
**Voulez-vous, our love will last forever**  
_Since we're not related it'll be ok_

_So different now from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_


	2. Monster

**A/N: This song is about (justifies?) Shredder taking Miwa and turning her into Karai.**

**Song parody of: "Monster" by Meg and Dia**

His raging whispers  
"Love me, love me  
That's all I ask for  
Love me, love me"  
Violently he fought and killed and stole something  
Wondered what it's like to have and hold something

Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows

That night he cage her  
Held her, turned her  
He needed something  
So he stole her  
Violent blows created by his  
Jealous pain  
So he slowly turned his nightmare to his dream

Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows  
I will  
Hear his voices  
She's a glass child  
I am Tang Shen's regrets

Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Raising your downfall  
Murder keeps with pace  
Training armies  
Full of soldiers  
She was never yours  
Vendetta tattooed in his veins, yeah


	3. Turtle with the Nun-chucks

**A/N: I was debating on using this for Donnie or Mikey, but I have other plans for Donnie so this song goes out to Mikey. It kinda plays on his insecurities so a slight tear jerker.**

**Song parody of "Angel with a Shotgun" by The Cab**

**"Turtle with the Nun-chucks"**

(I'm the turtle with the nun-chucks, nun-chucks, nun-chucks,  
The turtle with the nun-chucks, nun-chucks, nun-chucks..)

Get your weapons, let's have some fun,  
Am I a boy, or a monster?  
Go out and fight, hope I don't die,  
So we can celebrate after.

No matter what we're in this war,  
I don't know what I signed up for.  
I'm scared because I don't know what's in store,  
but if a fighter's what you need, a ninja I will be.

I'm the turtle with the nun-chucks,  
getting by on dumb-luck,  
I guess that running is my best attack.  
I'm great at playing ninja, but, this is not a game.  
Wishing I could really laugh again…  
..can't I, be the hero, just one time? Tonight.

Sometimes to fight, you've got to hide  
your fear with lame jokes and laughter  
..and sing a song, to move along.  
Yeah, they still think I'm a dreamer.

No matter what we're in this war,  
I don't know what I signed up for.  
I'm scared because I don't know what's in store?  
But if a fighter's what you need, a ninja I will be.

I'm the turtle with the nun-chucks,  
getting by on dumb-luck,  
I guess that running is my best attack.  
I'm great at playing ninja, but, this is not a game.  
Wishing I could really laugh again…  
..can't I, be the hero, just one time? Tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm the turtle with the nun-chucks,  
getting by on dumb-luck,  
I guess that running is my best attack.

I'm the turtle with the nun-chucks,  
getting by on dumb-luck,  
I guess that running is my best attack.  
I'm great at playing ninja, but, this is not a game.  
Wishing I could really laugh again…  
(I'm the turtle with the nun-chucks)  
..can't I, be the hero, just one time? Tonight.  
(Be the hero just tonight)

...and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my fear tonight.

No matter what we're in this war,  
I don't know what I signed up for.  
I'm scared because I don't know what's in store?  
But if a fighter's what you need, a ninja I will be.


End file.
